100 Years
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: This is done to the song 100 Years by Five For Fighting and it follows Daniel and Wilhelmina's weird and abstract relationship, it's highs and lows from my perspective as they both age into mature adults. Ongoing and NOT a oneshot. Chap 4 every verse R&R
1. 15

_Okay so there will be more chapters...there will be one for each verse for the song 100 years *Which I love BTW* by Five for Fighting which I do not own nor do I own any Ugly Betty characters. So this is the first verse and If you've never heard the song i suggest you listen before you read. Here's a link: h t t p : / / w w w . a z l y r i c s . c o m / l y r i c s / f i v e f o r f i g h t i n g / 1 0 0 y e a r s . h t m l_

_-__**NWJ**_

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Daniel and Alex crawled under the dining table mischievously, peeking beneath the table cloth. They watched as the stealthy Senator called up their father who Daniel detested and Alex adored. The audience clapped adoringly and buttered him up like the ass-kissers they were. Although one person in particular caught his attention, the one person in the room so absorbed with the bar that they didn't even bother to turn around during the presenting of the awards. It was the Senator's ball and everyone who was anyone was there, heavily adorned in high-end designers that would put them in debt 10 years later. Daniel and Alex snuck under the table when they saw their mother hobble over to the bar for her 4th Martini. They didn't care, they were getting an inside look on the _upskirts _of passers by as their male hormones surged through them, just waiting to get a peek. Soon they both became uninterested, Alex now focused on the woman's shoes and Daniel on this Raven haired beauty that seemed so.._bad-ass._ She wore a tight Valentino strapless black dress that slid down to the floor and split at her mid-thigh. His eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from her and the voluptuous curves that made her the beauty he kept staring at. Alex crawled next to him, peeking under the cloth alongside him.

"What ya looking at bruh?" Alex asked, trying to get a good look at the passerby's Miu Mius.

"Check out the babe 3 o'clock." Daniel whispered, pointing his adolescent finger towards the bar and distinctly at her thigh.

Alex moved his hand to slap the back of his head, shaking his as he rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. "That's 12 o'clock dumbass."

Daniel sucked his teeth and slapped him back childishly. "I am so telling mom you cussed."

"And I'm telling mom you hit me."

"You hit me first."

"Not in my story." Alex muscled his way from beneath the table and belted towards the bar, a frantic Daniel behind him, his gelled Mohawk staying put as Alex's hair flapped in the wind. His steps halted and his eyes watched as the Raven walked away, annoyed by the adolescent presence in his brother. He then felt a strong hand grab his collar and pull him into the corner along with a frazzled Alex after being blown off by their _Cloud Nine _Mother. Bradford shoved them into the supply closet, crashing them into brooms and mops as they stared back at him rebelliously.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Bradford exclaimed, a vein popping from his neck as he stared the two boys down. "Your mother is already drunk off her ass and then I see you two running around like a bunch of hooligans while I'm accepting my award!"

"So you won?" Daniel asked, trying to deflect the issue.

"That's not the point!" Bradford yelled, his face red and eyes bulged at them, his finger wagging as well. "What the hell were you thinking!" He looked in Daniel's direction and he could tell that he was going to be solely blamed for the situation. He was always the one to blame and he was always the bad seed, the one to hate, the one who got in trouble when he wasn't even in the room.

"I was chasing Alex...It was my fault." Daniel admitted, half-lying just to be over with the whole ordeal.

"I knew it." Bradford sneered, grabbing Daniel's collar. "Go outside and wait for me...NOW!" Daniel ran out of the closet, tears streaming down his face and darting onto his suit as his tie flapped in the wind. Always him, always his fault, he always took the blame so that precious Alex wouldn't have a spot on his record with _dear old dad._ He was getting tired of covering for him and resentment was beginning to build. He ran out of the building and into the parking lot, crashing head on into a parked convertible. He looked up from the floor, feeling his head for the bump that was beginning to form, he saw the Raven looking down at him, her hand cupped around a clear bottle with a thin, shiny brown liquid in it.

"If you scratched my car I'm going to run you over...and over...and over.."

He got up quickly, shaking his head and sculpting his hair back to the perfect point. He smiled goofily, his sockets bulls eyed on her robust chest that seemed to be busting out of her dress. His mouth went wet and he felt a hand go up his head in a hard spark.

"Quit staring Wet lip!" She exclaimed, taking a hit from the brown bottle.

Daniel watched as the liquid traveled from the bottle to her lips, wetting the red lipstick a bit and leaving a trace of it on the bottle. "C-Can I have some?"

She looked down and scoffed. "How old are you?"

He smirked. "How old are you?"

He felt that same spark go up his neck and this time it hurt even more than the last time as if it left a mark. "I'm older...And that's all you need to know.."

"Are you as old as my mom?"

She moved her hand to hit him again and he braced himself, flying back into the car next to them as if he was preparing for her to wield a punch at him. "Get up." She ordered. He uncovered his eyes to see her outstretched hand towards him. He took her hand and hit heart nearly melted, her skin like touching a silk sheet that ran illegally deep. He pulled himself up and straightened his jacket. She handed the bottle over to him and he looked down at it, not even knowing what to do with it.

"Take it before I hit you again."

He snatched the bottle and lifted it to his mouth, still feeling the lingering presence of her red lips that once traced the circular opening. He gulped endlessly, not knowing whether it tasted bad or felt good but he did know he liked it.

"Hey hey Sippy Sippy..Your drinking like you have a life." She took the bottle back and leaned against the car, watching as he wiped the residual liquor from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing...It's just My dad...Bradford-"

"I know who your dad is..I work for his mistress."

"Mistress?" He asked a bit confused.

She covered her mouth and held up the bottle before tucking it into her purse. "Ooops...See what the sauce can do to you.."

"Did it make you so pretty?" He blurted out as if he were still a pre-prepubescent just wanting to get a peek.

"No...that was not Jack Daniel's that was George Tihishi PhD of St. Johns Cosmetics Center."

"What?"

"Never mind.."

"Can I have some more?"

"No...Why are you even out here?"

"The same reason you are...To get away from my brother?"

"Now what are you talking about?"

"When he ran up you walked away."

"That's because your brother smells like Gym socks and cologne."

"So you like me better?"

"Don't get too cocky..your not so far from Middle School Locker Room yourself." He shrugged and leaned against the adjacent car, trying to mock her mannerism seeing how she looked so _adult-like, _her heel against her tire as if to pop it. "So...Papa Meade what's he like?"

He looked up at her, an obvious boredom in her face as she asked. "He hates me...He always sides with Alex.."

"Gym Sock boy?"

"Yeah...God I hate being 15...I wish I were your age..."

"No you don't...I have a job, a bitchy boss, a buzz off of a 65 year old Scotch and I'm stuck at this damn function because my father wants to present a united front."

"Your dad's the Senator of New York?"

"Yup...Hip Hip Horary." She chanted unenthused with the situation.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yup...And she's a nutcase..."

"Really? My brother is a Goody-Two shoes..."

"Why don't you kick his ass?"

"My dad would-"

"Not now...After your dad dies or something and then just randomly kick his ass as pay back...that's what I did to my sister last week...She blamed me for everything because I was the oldest and she got me shipped off to boarding school in Paris. _Darling New York is no place to become a young lady. _Here's a piece of advice...Never run away...take a slice of humble pie, kiss your dad's wrinkled ass and stay under your mom's drunken muffin top and you'll never go wrong.."

"Really?"

"Trust me...I'm not 15 and I don't smell like Gym Socks." Daniel leaned over and sniffed her weirdly, nearly passing out when the fragrance filled his nostrils and his heart beat faster and faster just getting a whiff of her. Again, a sharp smack ran across his neck and up his head. "Another piece of advice..don't sniff people it's weird.. And nobody likes rich weird people...they like you rich but not weird..it cancels everything out."

"Can I have a kiss?" Daniel asked blankly, taking point from Alex. I mean...she was flirting with him right? He thought she was so he moved in, lips pursed and puckered. She moved her fist towards his lips, his eyes closed as she moved the side of her fist to his lips and moved it around as if to imitate real lips. She withdrew her hand when she saw Bradford step out on the corner. "Here comes your dad..."

Daniel's eyes snapped open from the fairytale he was in and turned to look at his father that had Alex behind him, coming towards the pair. She grabbed his shoulders and bent over, giving him frontal view of her _goodies. _"Now that you have a buzz...Go kiss some wrinkled ass and fantasize about kicking your brother's gay ass in the future."

"Gay? You think my brother's gay?"

"Trust me..I'm not 15 and I don't smell like Gym Socks."

Daniel smiled and turned back to see his father approaching fast. He took off, running up to him only to be screamed at. His peripheral view showed the Raven getting in her car and driving past. He shot her a look, and she smirked, mouthing the words_ Kiss Ass. _He chuckled and Bradford mellowed, seeing how his yelling was having no affect on him. His attention was with the Raven as she pulled off into the distance, her convertible soon disappearing. By the time his attention was where it was suppose to be, his father was staring back at him blankly, awaiting a response.

"I apologize for ruining your night and not taking into consideration how important this event was for you. I know I'm a handful and I'll try harder I promise." Bradford stared at his son, awestruck with the ounce of humility that he had just shown. He calmed down, throwing an arm around both of his son's shoulders. _L-Let's go back inside_. That was all Daniel heard as he realized he had just figured out a way to deal with his father and just learned a life lesson. _Never Run Away._

"Dad...Who was that woman?" Alex asked as they walked into the foyer.

"Oh her...Wilhelmina Slater...that's Ms. Sommers' assistant."

_Wilhelmina._ The name stuck in his head as he watched her black convertible spin around the block once more and her scotch bottle hang freely in her hand on the other side, defying any laws she knew about. She took a swig and winked at him from a far as he watched her through the window, the woman who just made his teen years a hell of a lot better. _Wilhelmina..._He liked Raven better.

_**NWJ**_

_**Review...You know you want to =DDDD**_


	2. 22

_I'm sorry but I have gotten ziltch inspiration for any other story besides this one..Between Finals and The special activites in schools and babysitting it's been tough but I'm about to go on Summer Vacation so that will be jammed packed with fast updates. Just hang tight until I get my mojo comes back and school let's out. Plus I don't even know if you guys like what a write anymore so i stop writing sometimes out of my own insecurities because I know my fics are in no way top notch or even GOOD but I'm trying, just a little self esteem issue lol. Also if you really want an update for a specific story, review and let me know and I'll try my best to update which ever one receives the most yearn just bare with me because **it ain't easy being breezy ! **LOL Jk_

** -**_**NWJ**_

_I'm 22 for a moment_  
><em> She feels better than ever<em>  
><em> And we're on fire<em>  
><em> Making our way back from Mars<em>

Wilhelmina bounced the child nervously, frantically losing her mind as the cries echoed in her head like a nightmare, unending and never stopping. _Why wouldn't it stop making this noise? Why wouldn't it just shut the hell up? Just get tired and go to sleep. How could anything cry for so long and never get tired or fall asleep?_ Her endurance was edging at it's wit's end and couldn't possibly take it anymore. She felt like someone was playing a joke on her and had no soon intention of stopping. It was as if the claws of life were grasping at her neck and she couldn't escape even if she tried. She didn't plan this, she didn't plan any of this...Who plans to have a One Night Stand in Dubai? Who plans to get pregnant at 29, right in the turning point of their career. Who plans to have a baby with Colic on a Friday night while they're working late and the nanny just quit. Who plans it? Just as she was about to receive her answer she stumbled over a lump of human, tripping a bit but stepping forward to keep from falling. She kicked it, not knowing what it was and annoyed that it dared to get in her way. "Get the hell up." He rolled over and she saw his face, obviously duped in a drunken stupor telling by the way his eyes drooped and the stench of whiskey filled the room when he opened his mouth to speak. She rolled her eyes, covering the child's face to save it from any residual stankadelic that this _thing _was giving off. "You are such a fail."

"Excuse me?" He managed to mumble, climbing to the couch as best he could if his body would dare cooperate.

"You heard me...I'd recognize you anywhere and you disgust me." She snarled, turning her back.

"And you...have a stick up your ass." Her retorted slowly, laughing a bit at his own joke.

"If you're going to call something out, be correct. Yes I do have a stick up my ass and it's bedazzled in diamonds with my initials engraved on the side." She replied, rocking the child who was about to work up a cry.

"Talk about a biy-atch!" He responded, kicking his legs up on the armrest.

"You are a fool." She walked away, still trying the soothe the child.

"I'm the fool? You're the one who thinks that you can raise a child that you don't really want."

_She spun on her heels, turning to face him. How dare he say that to her? How dare he even challenge her? She was Wilhelmina Slater, no one even looked sideways at her let alone, called her out._

"Oh what are you at a lost of words?" He added. "Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean that I can't see…..You can't even hold the thing for 5 minutes straight."

"This thing is my child.."

"Are you sure you see it as your child or do you see it as a burden?"

"You don't know a damn thing...You're just a wannabe Hugh Hefner who's father pays for the bunnies and the mansion."

"That I may be but I can see unhappiness when I spot it...And you mam...are one unhappy mama."

"I don't need this." She turned to walk away yet was stopped in her tracks when he spoke again.

"Give her to me..."

"What?"

"Give her to me." He extended his hands and she held her close,

"Your drunk."

"Don't get it twisted, I may not be able to hold my liquor but I can hold a baby.."

Wilhelmina looked him up and down cautiously, not knowing whether or not she should trust him..If he was being real with her or not...Whether it was him or the Hennessy...Her face was a monotonous expression of examination as she tried to look beyond the man she was staring at...Trying to see if there was a substance behind the young binge drinking and man-whoring that was plastered across every magazine within the extent of New York City. The length of her arms extended beyond herself as she reached out the extension of herself towards this peculiar creature. He took the child into his hands as if he were being handed an antique crystal; delicate and fragile. He held her close against the pounding of his heartbeat and she quieted, soothed by the calmness he possessed in comparison to her mother's frazzled aura.

"You know babies can tell when you don't know what are your doing."

The buck of her hips met the palms of her hands as she stared at him, eyes half open with a domineering squint. "I know what I'm doing? And how old are you anyway? 22?"

"Maybe...What about you miss stick-o-ass...not much older than me I presume."

"That's none of your business...My age is private an-"

"29..." He blurted out, steadying the small black book in his hand as he also held the small child.

"How did you-"

"I have access to every women's age, address and number that works at Meade..."

"Remind me to have you killed."

"You don't even know who I am.."

"Yes I do...Your that kid who is on Page 6 everyday with a drink in your hand and a girl on your arm and I find it repulsing."

"You find it repulsing? Or do you wish that you were me?...Do you wish that you still had your freedom instead of being stuck in your career and saddled with a baby with no where to turn...You don't hate me...You envy me because I'm free...and your not."

Her hand rested on her chest as the tips of her fingers fumbled with the ends of her pearl necklace. She felt the heat of an unfamiliar feeling rise to her eyes and threaten to appear, not knowing how to deal with it seeing how she hadn't felt like that in a very long time. It had been nearly a decade since Ms. Slater had shed a tear or even dared herself to cry...not when her dog died and not when Renee set her next dog on fire...not when her father disowned her...or when she had her full reconstruction surgery...not when she found out that she was pregnant...not when the man who was suppose to love her left her with a baby that she honestly didn't know how to deal with...But when this man...This drunkenly stupid, random man who she had stumbled upon in the closet took it upon himself to reach deep into the chambers of her seemingly locked heart and rip from her the emotions she kept hidden in a box, airing it out without a cause or flinch...She felt as if she was about to fall apart, standing face to face with the 10 foot blue eyed monster she called herself..And she didn't like it one bit.

"Can I have my child please?" She choked out softly, holding out her arms.

He looked at her inquisitively, puzzled by her disgruntled expressions and wide eyed stare. Reluctantly, he placed the child back in her mother's arms. "What...What's her name?"

Wilhelmina snatched her up quickly, pressing her close against her body as she began to walk away before she spilled the innermost depths of herself in front of this complete stranger. "Nico." She mumbled, headed towards the door.

He chuckled lightly. "That's funny."

She spun around in agitation, a tear already spilled from her eyes as she came unbuttoned. She couldn't face herself ...It was too much to look _Wilhelmina/Wanda_ in the face because that meant that she would have to face who she really was and what she really felt rather than the facade she had mastered in public, numbing her from the core on out. "Why the hell is that funny?" She yelled, beginning to anger as she the impression that he was mocking her.

"Because...Nico means _Victory of the People_...And I think that's exactly what you need...Victory over the people...Victory over the pressure...over the trends...over this superfluous world...over this superficial parameter...victory over yourself...Or else you'll die...You'll break down and decompose on the inside until all that's left is a porcelain doll on the and cobwebs on your heart with no mind whatsoever because you would have been conformed to this world...and you would have lost yourself...which your close to doing right now...I can see it in your eyes...They're dead...but you can fix that...You can have victory...over the people...You need..._Nico."_ He tucked his black book in his pocket and picked up his liquor, taking a light sip before walking past her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some bunnies and a mansion to attend to..."

He walked past her and she grabbed his forearm, eyes moistened with emotion. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me about myself."

"I don't believe in letting people walk around with a false security of themselves...I like to drink heavily...party all night...sleep with random women...steal from my mother's purse for a rush...and screw everything that's blonde and a D-cup...I'm Daniel Meade...And I'm proud of it." He smirked once again and took another sip, letting the door close behind him, leaving a revaluated Wilhelmina to hold her key to happiness in her hands, a squirming crying key to her happily ever after...This life was to give her life...The only question that remained was if she would take advantage or forget and send her away...refusing her victory...Her Victory over the people...

_I'm 29 for a moment_  
><em> She feels better than ever<em>  
><em> And we're on fire<em>  
><em> Making our way back from Mars<em>


	3. 15 Again

_I can understand if you stopped reading but my computer was on the spritz and ACER is a HORRIBLE company just so you know...so don't ever purchase anything from them ..But I digress...I'm trying to get my mojo back and the chapters up for each story so just please bare with me...Oh and Holidaze Ever After and For Which Love Prevails are on hiatus until further notice =D Enjoy_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

Daniel marched down the winding halls of Mode, following behind a very frightened Betty who's only wish was to keep her head attached to her neck. He just followed, not even knowing what the hell was going or why he had to be pulled out of his only meeting that day but all he heard was the sounds of crashing glass in the office across the hall, to which they seemed to be advancing. His eyes widened in astonishment as he watched her take a golf ball to all of her awards, hurling them directly at each one until she could hear their dismantlement. By now the room was covered in Dark Violet Orchard Daisies, coupled with the glass from her now smashed desk and armoire and anything that was glass in the room, now gone. Daniel watched from the doorway, shooing away the other employees until he could close the door and it could just be her, him and Betty. He leaned over into Betty's ear as the shattering of glass continued to sound between them. "Where the hell is Connor?" Betty shrugged, her mouth distorted as she answered, not knowing how to handle the particular situation.

He decided to do the seemingly stupid thing and step in the line of fire, ducking the balls as they were thrown at them. When she saw him, she stopped, ceasing fire as she bounced one in her hand and many other sat in her other hand, awaiting to be aimed and fired.

"Move Daniel...your father was not a glass maker..." She ordered, lips pursed as she eyed him closely.

He stared at her blankly, arms folded as he watched her eyes harden, trying to compensate for the redness that had been there, the pain that had resided and the tears that had visited. He could tell that she had just spoken to a member of her family seeing how her wedding was tomorrow and all of her awards were out.

"I will...you just have to stop throwing those golf balls.."

"Why? Don't want me to accidentally aim for your face and bruise you on your precious wedding day?"

"That too...but tomorrow is your wedding day...I wouldn't want you to get hurt either."

"The wedding is off dumbass now move before I take away your future children." She ordered angrily, the ball low and slightly aimed at his groin.

He moved over a bit, fear filling him. "Did you and Connor have a fight?"

"No...but I canceled the church, the flowers, the cake, the food, the minister, I contacted all of the guests, I sent back his tux and my dress..."

"What about the rings?"

"They don't do returns so I'm going to put them on EBay.."

"Why?"

"Because there will be no Wedding."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"I don't know Daniel! Why the hell is the sky blue, huh? Why do horizontal lines make everybody but me look fat? Why do birds fly? Why is it...that father's think that it is their duty to-" She stopped, striking her Fashion Editor of the year award with a ball, not being able to get out those last couple awards without some sort of release. "Mess up their child's life.."

He nodded lightly, now knowing what this was about. He looked over to Betty who was already headed on her way out, knowing her cue. His feet moved towards her and he jerked the small, white, round weapons from her hands forcefully, her own will fighting him a bit as she clutched the last one o=in her hand, balling a fist around it. His fingers intertwined with hers and his nails dug into her fingers until she released reluctantly, growing even more angry with his feat. He pulled up a chair and sat before her, legs crossed and blinds drawn behind him. "Talk to me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well we don't have to worry about that because I already know that you do...Now...what happened?"

"My family is in town for...the wedding.."

"Uh huh."

"My father had a talk with Connor and told him that...Marrying me would be the biggest mistake of his life...And I would be a horrible wife and mother because I don't know what the hell I'm doing when it comes to family...And that he should just get out while he can..."

"And what did Connor say?"

"Nothing...We haven't talked about it...but I know he wants to leave me...everyone...wants to leave me."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I mean...I don't want to leave you and Mode alone...I would never...leave you and this company."

"It's not the same...Sometimes I just wish that I was 15 again...crazy and hormonally raged with not a care in the world, hopping from boarding school to boarding school..."

"No you don't...I remember when I was 15... this random lady...I can't remember her name but she was a real babe...like it was ridiculous how hot this chick was..." He looked up from his fantasy to see her staring back at him, an eyebrow arched and lips perched in boredom. "But anyway...I was having a rough time and she told me something that I will never ever forget, It's simple: _Never run away...take a slice of humble pie, kiss your dad's wrinkled ass and stay under your mom's drunken muffin top and you'll never go wrong.."_

"What?" She asked, squinting a bit as if he had lost his mind. "That's not simple, that sounds like the idiotic ramblings of a drunken fool."

"Yes it is simple...The fact that we are friends is what is complicated but you getting married to the man that you sincerely love with your whole heart; That's simple...and it's true...You love him don't you?"

She peered up at him solemnly, her eyes watering with the sting of walls falling behind them. Daniel looked back at her, utterly surprised by the emotion she displayed...No longer could he see the manipulative cogs whirring behind her glance or the vindictive plots being concocted in her head...He saw a hurt little girl...hurt by her father and only wanting to wind back the hands of time and be 15; Numb and Rebellious, but right now...all she could feel was a tinge of bitterness and a world of hurt.

"Don't you…love him?" Daniel asked, his voice faltering with a bit of regret over her possible answer.

"Do you love Molly?" She asked coldly, lips pursued with resentment as she watched him pale quickly over the impending question that was bound to come sooner or later.

"Willie we agreed to end-"

"Don't you dare tell me what we agreed on..." Her stare had changed in an instant from hurt to anger with the blink of her eyes. "We didn't agree on anything...You found solace in that frumpy school teacher because she would do anything you say and I..."

"You what..."

"I found Connor..."

"Do you love Connor..."

"Do you love Molly?"

Daniel stood up to face her, putting the backbone he had recently acquired, to use so that he could effectively stand up to her. his body stood dangerously close to hers, his breath hitting her face as his hit hers and the aroma of Chanel and Armani mixed in the air. "This is not about me...This is about you..."

"Who was it about 2 years ago?"

"That was mutual..."

"Daniel don't bullshit me...You couldn't handle me...so you hitched a ride Molly's Mr. Rogers train...But it's okay..."

"Because we're friends now?"

"No...Because now I know who I want to marry." She pushed passed him aggressively and grabbed her purse, storming out her office with not so much as a second glance. Daniel plopped back in the uncomfortable loft chair, only met for fashion….not comfort...But boy did he need some comfort seeing how he didn't even know what the hell he had just done.

After wrecking a relationship did he wreck their friendship too? Their feelings blossomed from the impromptu date they had on that fateful night with a boat and a couple sparks...And not just from the fire alarm. A lust thing had grown into a love thing all too quickly and she began to pull away, afraid for true commitment...Daniel realized that and tried to reel her back in but he couldn't, seeing how she couldn't be tamed. She was going to feel how she wanted, act how she wanted and do what she wanted...not caring if it hurt anyone else...so she pushed him away, flirted with others and degraded him in public...without remorse. Then he met Molly...Sweet and smart...tamable...he could hold her down...He could _deal _with her...She couldn't hurt him because the feelings she planted in his heart wouldn't hurt as much if they were snatched out...Shallow love...Because he couldn't deal with an untamable woman who had the potential to rip his heart out...so he settled...For shallow love and watched as his true love slipped into the arms of another man.

And so here he was, at the altar staring at this amazingly beautiful woman who loved him entirely. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to pledge his love for her publicly yet secretly yearn for another. And then the question was asked..._Do you take this woman...to be your lawfully wedded life...to have and to hold...to love and to cherish...until death do you part..._He looked out into the crowd with doubt, the church packed yet seemingly empty as it missed a familiar face...The face he wanted to have and hold...to love and cherish...beyond the years that eternally part them. A pang struck in his heart when he saw that face creep in the back silently, a small noise the only thing that was heard. Not only was he hurt that she wasn't trying to stop him from going ahead with the ceremony...but she was with him...

"I do!" He proclaimed with authority as if to hurt her but it was too late...Before he knew it he was kissing the bride and marching down the aisle, sporadically greeted with Congratulations and Well wishes. They got to the back row and they stopped, staring down the parallel couple. He looked down at their joined hands to see the silver band of matrimony shining between them, a hurt cutting deeper than he could imagine.

"I guess...Congratulations are in order..." Molly croaked, seeing her Ex-Love in the arms of another, held by the other woman's heart.

"You too..." Connor responded before pulling her into a tight hug as if to let her go.

Daniel stared her down, his eyes watering as he watched them both caress the rings on their hands, their mistakes...They stroked their mistakes like egos to keep themselves from hating each other for making them. He looked at her eyes, those of a Raven...remorseful...dark...yet content.. She had settled too..._Wait a minute..._ Raven...He looked at her again, even closer, the memory of the long legged female who had lightened his teens years filling his memories...That was her...And so it all made sense...She had helped him live his life without being a doormat and he had helped her move on...move on to be with the man she loved...or the man she settled to love. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she held her arms closely around him, not wanting to let go yet pulling away quickly when she heard him utter the five words she had never heard, spoken so softly. _I love you Wilhelmina Slater..._

He grabbed Molly's hand and walked out of the church quickly, greeted by the throwing of rice and joyous remarks. He had to let her go...The woman who had given him his first buzz...He had to let her go...because if they stayed together they would have hurt each other...The rules of life and love to follow...He hated the rules...These unspoken doctrines that dictated the acts of life...These cruel bulleted sentences that spat out even crueler outcomes...In his case...:Letting go of the woman he truly loved to keep himself from hurting her was his dictated script….and his outcome..._Shallow love_

Somedays he wished he was 15 again too...The rules of :_Never run away...take a slice of humble pie, kiss your dad's wrinkled ass and stay under your mom's drunken muffin top and you'll never go wrong..._were so much simpler...and hurt much less.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_


	4. 35

_Okay so I have really bad writing block so bare with me. Oh and Daniel is 7 years younger than Wilhelmina so I had toy with their current ages just a bit. Enjoy -D_

**_ -NWJ_**

_I'm 35 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind _

Daniel leaned against the poorly painted walls of the waiting room, his ears filled involuntarily with the lingering of failed hearts and resuscitation machines. He hated hospitals, their smells, the feel and the reason you came. Anytime he stepped foot in a hospital, it was always for an occasion of sorrow. A death, a sickness, a life-threatening surgery and this time was no different. The events that lead him to that point replayed again and again in his mind, from her pale skin to the audible gasp and the sirens of the ambulance that circled the block. It was truly like a bad dream and he was just waiting for someone to come and shake him out of it._ Just somebody_...

"Daniel!" The bitchy tone that bounced off the walls let him know who was there and suddenly it didn't feel so bad. Until he saw _him._ She ran to him as fast as she could, hugging his neck before he could pull away, his hands feeling too comfortable on her waist as he looked her up and down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, surprised yet relieved that she came.

"What the hell _am I_ doing here? We had a truce and in that truce, I became your friend as kooky as it may sound. Betty is in the UK, Claire is in Paris with Alexis and Tyler and Amanda are on their honeymoon...I didn't want you to be alone..."

"I'll be fine.." He lied, watching as Connor came closer to the pair which induced an eye roll from Daniel.

She took notice and turned to her husband, her hands landing on his chest before he pecked her on the lips, one of his eyes roaming to see Daniel's disgusted grimace. She drew back, a deep breath escaping from her mouth gate. "Connor...do you mind dropping by the house...getting me a change of clothes...I think I'm going to stay with Daniel..."

Connor peered over his wife's shoulder to see Daniel who was trying his best to hide the smirk that was on his face. "Uh...Will you be okay here?"

"Connor we're in a hospital...If anything were to happen, I think I'd be covered..."

"But-"

"But nothing...just do this for me, please..."

Connor sighed and kissed her cheek before walking away, his expression scowling in Daniel's direction. She turned around to face Daniel, his smirk gone and replaced by a bout of tears that turned his entire face red. She enveloped him in a tight hug that didn't make the pain go away but it surely helped.

OoOoO

OoOoO

They sat silently in the waiting room together, Daniel still in his tux and Willie still in her extravagant gown, a perfect as ever. His hand rested on the bar between them, tapping in anxiety as they awaited any body, just anybody to give them an update. He was trying to focus on his wife, trying to focus on the basis of why they were there but he couldn't help the occasional glance in her direction that he stirred Willie's way.

"You didn't have to come...I mean if you left, who's running the Black and White ball?" He questioned, looking over at her as her hands sat perched on her belly.

"Um...I sent everyone home..." She stated simply.

"You what?"

"Daniel...Your pregnant wife collapsed in the middle of the third waltz...I don't think anyone was in the mood to do a fourth at that point."

"Well you should be home...resting...Connor is taking better care of you then I did M-..."

Wilhelmina looked over at him, his eyes welling. Her hand moved to cover his, squeezing it gently. "Daniel that's not true..."

"I-I'm sorry...You should be the one crying after all, you have extra hormones right now." They chuckled lightly and Daniel motioned over her stomach. "What are you like, 8 months?"

"10."

Daniel double backed, looking over her large belly, yet same physique and face._ God, was she gorgeous..._He cleared his throat, trying to concentrate yet that wasn't working either. "10? Willie, what the hell...isn't there like a 9 month legal limit?"

She laughed heartily. "Daniel, Being pregnant is not like intoxication...you can be pregnant for up to 42 weeks...Actually my due date was yesterday..."

"So you literally are about to pop?"

"I'm not a balloon Daniel..."

"Tell that to my eyes.." He joked, earning a slap on the arm from Wilhelmina who was not as amused.

"Shut up."

OoOoO

OoOoO

Connor arrived shortly and passed off the clothes to Willie, staying out of Daniel's face as much as possible to avoid the inevitable awkward conversation. Ever since the weddings, they kept their difference despite them working together in the same area. They always saw each other and often celebrated their anniversaries together since they were on the same day and Daniel and Wilhelmina had the same favorite restaurant. The world kept pushing them together for whatever reason and when their wives both got pregnant at the same time...It was beginning to get harder and harder to ignore. Midnight runs to Stella's and Gino's Pizzeria were the norm and so were their run ins. But they pretended like they often didn't see each other, acting cold and distant for their own reasons. Daniel didn't like Connor because he was the same as Willie and to be quite frank, he'd rather be the one married to her but he had Molly...and rather than make Willie suffer by going through the waves and ridicule of the media, he let her go...and Connor knew this. Connor saw the way he looked at Wilhelmina and it pissed him off...That was his wife...his woman and Daniel was just looking at her like he should be looking at Molly...And after she bared his seed...Connor became a bulldog, standing over her like a protective fence to keep Daniel away. But Daniel had backed off, respecting his wife and child, but that didn't mean he didn't think about her.

Wilhelmina emerged from the restroom in fresh clothes and her hair straightened after Connor departed for the vending machine. Daniel snickered, looking at her outfit. "Don't you know how to dress down?"

She looked down at her jersey knit grey tank top with 7 Mankind skinny dark wash jeans and grey Louboutin pumps. "This is dressed down, what do you want me to do? Put on overalls and a plaid shirt. I'm not a barbarian."

"And you certainly aren't normal."

"Why would I be? I'm Wilhelmina Slater." She took a seat next to him, keeping him company as they continued to wait.

His eyes wandered over to her stomach, watching as her expressions changed and distorted softly as a normal pregnant person would. He knew she was hating the hard chairs that they were sitting in, and florescent lighting but she stuck it out...for him.

"Is it kicking?" He asked curiously, looking at her, his face quite serious.

"It?"

"The...baby..."

"It's a boy Daniel...:" She clarified, a brow arched.

"Well is he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering...I'd ask Molly the same thing and she'd just shrug..."

"It's annoying but...amazing...their little foot poking up...again annoying but amazing..."

"I wouldn't know.."

"Of course you wouldn't...You're a man..."

"I know I'm just saying...Molly never let me...feel the baby move...she...she was superstitious."

"Over what?"

"She thought that if I felt her move than it would jinx the pregnancy..."

Wilhelmina chuckled and Daniel followed suit. "That's...preposterous..."

"I know and I tried to tell her but I just didn't want to upset her and it is her body..."

"And it's your child..."

"I didn't want to make waves..."

"You can't be afraid to...speak your mind in a marriage Daniel...it's a marriage..."

"You know...She was afraid of the exact thing that's happening now..."

She heard a sniffle from the other end and she sighed, feeling bad that she had been so brisk with the matter. She had completely forgotten their reason for being there and the circumstances. He moved to wipe his eyes and instead stood, not wanting to seem weak as he paced. His footsteps wore on the linoleum until finally he snapped and kicked at the paper bin in the corner repeatedly, an anger releasing from him. Wilhelmina stood slowly, walking over to where he was having his fit and she leaned against the wall, tapping her nails on the paint loudly.

"Are you done?" Her voice was calm, like a lending hand rather then the usual voice she used to intimidate those who were inferior.

He looked up, his face beat red as his breath came quicker and the tip of his toes numbed from pain. Tears began to cascade down the peaks of his cheek as a sharp exhale of breath released from his mouth. Wilhelmina's hand grabbed at his neck, pulling him down so that his head could rest on her shoulder. His body shook ruthlessly as the sobs coursed through him endlessly and she just held him there, neither saying a word.

OoOoO

OoOoO

"I am going to go get a snack." Wilhelmina stood from the uncomfortable presence of the two men as she sat between them, Daniel; a sniffling mess and Connor; not making it any easier.

Connor stood immediately, light on his feet. "I'll get it..."

"No...That's fine."

"Willie, let me get it...You shouldn't be-"

"Connor if you tell me what I shouldn't or shouldn't be doing one more time, not only will I go to the vending machine, but I will drag it back here and ram it down your throat..." Despite his tears, Daniel couldn't help but snicker a bit at her hormonal moments. Connor huffed and sat back down, distancing himself from the other man. So cold...So bitter...The atmosphere wasn't even conducive for a civilized conversation to take place but...too much had happen...too many things _were _happening. They couldn't leave it like they had.

"I'm sorry." Daniel muttered, his nose and cheeks, red from crying.

Connor turned a look, glancing over in his direction. "For what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Connor...I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you...You're far to small in my life for me to hate you."

"That's what you say, but if you didn't hate me than you wouldn't act like I killed your bird every time you see me."

"Are you trying to say that I have a hostile attitude?"

"Are you trying to deny it?" Connor was silent and Daniel scoffed, turning to face him. "I said I'm sorry..."

"For what, being friends with my wife?"

"For taking Molly from you...I know you loved her."

Changing positions, Connor shrugged, trying not to think that much about it. "None of that matters now...I'm married to Wilhelmina...You didn't take Molly from me...She obviously had feelings for you and she chose to end our engagement to explore those feelings..."

"Don't act like there isn't anything there...Like you feel nothing for her...You two went through so much together."

"Not really Daniel."

"Cancer, Connor...You probably handled it better than I did."

"What?" Connor gave him his full attention, ears tuning in closely.

"...When Molly and I were dating...we had a cancer scare but it turned out to be nothing and so we got over it...then...2 months ago they found a malignant tumor that was wrapping itself around her heart...like a rope...It was so...complex...so...aggressive at such an early stage...they gave her two weeks and they wanted to abort the baby...But Molly said no...She put off chemo...and she continued the pregnancy...she was getting weaker and weaker...Some days she could barely get out of bed but today...I pushed her...I wanted her to get some sunlight...get out more...I...I should have let her rest but I dragged her out to that stupid ball and here we are...We could have made another baby...but she said that it might be her last chance and she wanted...she wanted someone to remember her sacrifices...she wanted to leave a imprint in the world...She wanted a legacy." By now, the tears had come full circle around the room, Connor's just looming yet Daniel's face was soaked with the salt of mankind that wet his face with sorrow as he realized that this really may be it.

"Mr. Meade." A grey haired, blue scrubbed physician walked around the bend, pulling down his face mask as he approached the pair. Daniel and Connor stood, each ignoring their past animosity as their hearts fluttered anxiously in preparation for the news. The solemn look in the man's eyes told the story, the look of his face and the way his fingers tapped at his legs was enough to let him know what was going on.

"And the baby?" Daniel asked bravely, holding back the tears that threatened to emerge.

"We delivered via cesarean-section but...Your wife only made it to 28 weeks...Her lungs are not fully developed and she's having a hard time breathing...but...She's in the NICU and we're doing the best we can to keep her health at bay...Before I go...:Would you like to see your wife." Daniel's completion paled greatly as his knees threatened to give out and the doctor just nodded, knowing his cue as he exited.

"I'm so sorry mate..." Connor sympathized, putting their differences aside as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. Daniel landed in his grasp as they embraced in a manly bear hug, not of malice or negative intent but...comfort.

OoOoO

OoOoO

Daniel stood at the NICU nursery gate, his eyes intent on that of a tiny child with large blue eyes that rarely opened and blonde fuzz on the top of her head. His heart heaved with the burden that he was now responsible for a life. That little girl was a part of him, not only Molly's legacy but his legacy...his lineage would be continued through this little girl...his little girl.

"She has good cheekbones."

Daniel spun around to see her coming up the hall, eyeing the same angel he had. "You should go home, it's getting late."

"Getting? It's 2 am..." She corrected, standing next to him as she looked into the same window.

"She's so tiny..."

"She's gorgeous..." Daniel looked down, thinking about where she got her looks from. "I'm so sorry Daniel..."

"It's fine...Molly...was a good person...She lived a good life..."

"You sound like you're giving a eulogy..."

"I'm getting through it...this is how I'll cope...I refuse to spend my days crying my eyes out...I have someone who depends on me now..." She followed his sight to the incubator which held his number one priority.

"Connor said that we have enough funds to dedicate the next issue to her."

"You don't have to do that...Next month is your concept month..."

"Daniel...She was your wife...It's the least that I could do..."

"I'm glad that we smoothed things over between us...makes times like this a whole lot easier."

"But they are still hard...This has all just...freaked me out a bit...I don't know if I'm ready to have another child now..."

"Willie, Molly had cancer...You're going to be fine...Besides your kid wouldn't dare cross you by coming too early..." His hand reached for her stomach, a small smile on his face. "Kid, if you value your teen years...Do not play in mommy's closet...Jimmy Choo is not an Asian Ken doll nor is Christian Louboutin a toy..."

She chuckled and looked him over, his expression not as depressed as she had expected. "You are taking this loss...a lot better than I expected."

"Well...Molly wouldn't want me to be sad...She'd probably hit me if she saw me crying over this...She had no quarrels about dying because she knew that she would be leaving a gift behind..."

"Have you picked out a name?"

"Ummmm...Molly did...Ana Rose...She had her heart set on it..."

"Well it's beautiful..."

"What about you?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Of course I do..."

"This has nothing to do with you..."

"Okay..."

"I just like the way it sounds..."

"Okay..."

"Promise not to say anything..."

"Wilhelmina-"

"Isaiah Daniel Owens, bye!" She sped around him, trying to avoid his sly smirk but was halted when he grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back.

"Isaiah _Daniel _Owens? How in the world, did you convince Connor to-"

"Hormonal tantrums have a unique power..."

He laughed lightly until he saw that same gray haired physician, coming around the bend. "Willie, go home and rest...I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"Now you won't!"

"Are you not coming in?"

"No, _you_ are not coming in...I already had Marc schedule of your meetings with mine...Take care of you and your baby...don't worry about Mode."

"You didn't have to..."

"It's no problem." She smiled and turned to walk away, obviously tired.

"Wilhelmina." Daniel called out as she walked away. She spun around and was met my the embrace of his arms, pulling her to him as he hugged her tightly. She sighed, knowing the facade that he had put up in order to present a strong front. But she saw past that...She saw his hurt and his pain...his sorrow, things no one else could. "Thank you..."

She pulled back, her eyes wet from taking a bit of his sadness for herself. Her hands cupped his cheeks softly, the tips of her fingers, dampening from the tears that spilled down his face. "Stay strong...Just because she's not here to slap you doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass." They both smiled a close lipped gesture, the moment befitting them both. She departed and Daniel took one last glance at his little girl before following the grey haired sir down the hall.

OoOoO

OoOoO

"She has big ocean like eyes...Your hair...I can already tell by the little peach fuzz she has...She's tiny though...I have faith...She's going to get healthier...She looks just like you...Wilhelmina thinks that she has high cheekbones...good for modeling...I can't wait to hold her...I just...I just wanted to apologize to you...for not giving you what you needed...You deserved more...more than what I was giving you...I loved you...I cared for you...but...I was committed to someone else...My sole focus was not our relationship and you don't deserve second best...I hope that... wherever you are...you're treated like the queen you are...and the priority I couldn't make you." The back of his hand graced against her chill skin as she laid on the metal slab in the monotonous room, his mind taking one look back before exiting her final place of breath.

Everyone underestimated her. The mousey school teacher or as Willie put it, the _cripply woodnip. N_o one took her seriously because she supposedly taught children how to color. No credit was given or expectation appointed because she was just Molly, plain Jane Molly...But she was still a woman...and women know when they are no longer the only bird on the branch. She knew that she wasn't number one...And for some reason she settled with that because she knew the cancer was bound to come back...Rather than make waves, she stuck with the man that didn't love her like he should...She settled because of her condition...because of life...and now she was dead...and the man that didn't love her whole-heartedly was apologizing...Little did he know...She had already forgave him because she knew all to well the troubles of being with someone yet loving someone else.

_I'm 35 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

**_Spoiler Alert:_**

**_A Death_**

**_A Note_**

**_A Revelation_**

_Muahahahaha Tease Tease Tease._

_Don't forget to review...I was a little down in the dumps because I thought no one liked this story anymore so prove me wrong and review lol =D_

**_ -NWJ_**


	5. 45

**IMPORTANT: **_I'm going to be honest…High School is a lot of work and I'm up doing Homework until 12:30 am so updates will be slow so bare with me because in the end if I make it through these 4 years I'll get a high school diploma and an AA Degree and plus I'm only 14 and I'm tired…a lot…But this chap was on my heart and I had to write it…So please be patient and be diligent in the upcoming and current school year! Enjoy =D_

_PS: Review! Even if it's just your favorite line! It makes a person feel good lol Let me know you still care or at least still breathing lol._

_PS2:** THIS IS NOT THE END...SOMEONE THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS THE END AND IT IS NOT THE SONG ISN'T EVEN OVER YET LOL**_

_**-NWJ**_

I'm 45 for a moment

The sea is high

And I'm heading into a crisis

Chasing the years of my life

Daniel looked down at the bouncing 10 year old, her curls jumping as she did, trying to see out the peephole unsuccessfully. The pleats of her skirts flew up in the air, enabling the movement of the white polka dots on her black skirt. She frowned immediately, crossing her arms over her red tank top and black sweater as she looked up at him. "Daddy are they even home?" She asked innocently, the tone in her voice being as if she had just missed the ice cream truck.

He smiled and adjusted the red bow in her curly blonde hair, before picking her up in his arms causing her to giggle. He pressed his lips against her cheek and blew raspberries, igniting a storm of laughter as he held her close. "I swear you are getting more and more like your Aunt Wilhelmina with each passing Day...Learn some patience princess."

She ruffled her brows and hung her arms on his shoulders droopily, her eyes tracing his aging face, laugh lines and worry arrows. "But Daddy...Auntie Willie says that patience is for people that can't afford to make people do stuff faster."

"Your Auntie Willie also told you not to call her Auntie Willie." He retorted, raising a brow playfully. Within seconds she had pushed herself down from his hold when she heard the door begin to open. Immediately, a smile beamed from her face when she saw Wilhelmina emerge from the other side, opening the door. She wrapped her arms around her legs and smiled.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, looking up to glare at Wilhelmina as if it were a scolding moment and she was trying to mock her patented stare. Over time, the young girl had grown extremely attached to Willie, finding a mothering gene that she couldn't locate in Daniel and that Claire was getting to old to share.

"I was on vacation."

"You could have took me with you!"

"Next time...okay?" The little girl lifted a brow and put her hand on her hip as if she were in charge. "Ana Rose..."

She sighed dramatically and turned to walk further into the house. "Where's Ido?"

"He's in his room." She turned to Daniel who kissed her cheek briefly before following her into the kitchen.

"Ido?" He questioned, laughing a bit.

"Isaiah Daniel Owens...You know kids with their abbreviations."

"Yeah..." He grabbed the cup she was extending and took a seat across from her at the dining room table casually. "So...how'd it go"

"I don't want to talk about it." She spoke quickly, taking a sip of tea hastily as if she were attempting to ignore the question.

"So it's true...how did Connor take it?"

She rolled her eyes, setting the cup down on the table. "I'm not pregnant Daniel."

He let pout a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God..." She lifted a brow and he shrugged. "I'm sorry but you and pregnancy..Jeez...It's been a decade and I still haven't recovered."

"I'm not that bad."

"You could have took down 3 Middle Eastern countries on hormonal rage alone."

"Oh come on...You're over-exaggerating."

"I wish I was!...And I thought Molly was bad."

They laughed but it soon died down when the memories began to flood their minds, Deciding to keep a positive note Wilhelmina got up from the table, quickly taking his hand. "Come here." She lead him over tot the living room couch and reached down to pick up a book after instructing Daniel to sit down. She handed it to him and he looked at her inquisitively.

"What is this?"

"Open it." She ordered and he did so, opening the book to reveal pages of talented sketches filled with flowing detail and artistic cuts.

"Oh my God...these...these are amazing." He commented. "Is this a designer that sent you this to you."

She shook her head. "Nope...Isaiah did this."

He looked at her in awe, eyes wide. "You're kidding me...He's only 9 years-"

"He'll be ten next week..."

"Still...These look professional..."

"He had an interest and I handed him off to Christina and she's been helping him..."

"Wow...Why was it under the couch though."

She huffed and took the book back, placing it under the cushion. "Connor...Is afraid that Isaiah...will be...you know..."

"What?"

"Come on Daniel don't make me say it."

"Oh Oh...Yeah..."

"And he's trying to make him do little league baseball...football and….he just wants to draw and I don't think he's gay...He just...likes to draw..."

"But Connor thinks that-"

"It'll lead to something more and it scares the hell out of him...So he doesn't know that the supposed wrestling club he's in is just hours in the closet with Christina..."

"That's crazy...He shouldn't have to hide what he likes to do...Not all designers are...gay."

Almost immediately, Isaiah walked in and sat between them, putting his hands on both of their legs happily. Wilhelmina ruffled the soft brown curls on his head and smiled. "Yes?"

"I'm just making sure you're not putting the moves on my mom...?" He looked to Daniel as Wilhelmina bent over with laughter. "I read the back issues of Mode and you were quite the ladies man...Well this lady...has a man and he's bigger and stronger AND taller than you...and no one...likes bruised Armani."

"Did your father put you up to this?" Wilhelmina questioned, taking the boy by the shoulder to pull him closer.

"I don't know...would like to contribute to the _I need the new Prada Kids Silk Shirt _foundation?"

"Whatever he gave you I'll match it."

"That'll be 1,000 dollars please." He held out his hand.

"He gave you 1,000 dollars?"

"Actually 1,050 but Pretty people get a discount.."

"Why did he give you that much money?"

"Aren't you the Editor of a Fashion Magazine? The economy is bad but people will sleep in cardboard boxes and Prada PJ's...Times are hard and things are expensive nowadays so you're either going to pay up or I will be switching my subscription to Vogue."

"You wouldn't..." Daniel dared.

"Don't get me wrong...I love my mommy...but when it comes to free samples of Dior's new fragrance...Priorities must be set in order." He hopped from the couch and grabbed the sketchbook, leaving promptly.

"And that is the other reason why I'm relieved."

They both laughed, humored by their own children. Time passed and eventually they were both on the couch, wine in their hands and giggles on their lips. Though they were sober enough to agree that Ana just sleepover since she kept clothes and a toothbrush there anyway.

"So...if you weren't pregnant than what was it?"

She gulped, take a huge mouthful before answering. "Menopause." He chuckled and she hit him softly. "It's not funny! I'm getting old Meade..."

"What? Wilhelmina Slater never gets old...Hell you get younger..."

"I'm old enough to be cheated on..." She mumbled.

Daniel turned to her slowly, snatching her glass before she could pour again. "Connor-cheated..."

She sighed and ran a hand down her face rolling her eyes at her own self. "Just forget it."

"I can't! Wilhelmina...He...He cheated on you?"

"Daniel I said forget it!"

"NO!" He exclaimed, slamming both glasses down on the coffee table.

"Keep your voices down!" She scolded before going into the kids room to see that they were sound asleep, passed out on Valentino with Gucci clutched in their little fists.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't want-"

"Wilhelmina...Do you want me to call Connor and ask him myself."

"Don't tell him I told you!"

"You haven't even told me anything yet! I'm suppose to be your best friend..."

"You're my colleague!" She took up the glasses and stormed away, followed by him as well.

"Wilhelmina it's been 12 years...Let's not go back to square one..."

"Then don't push me..."

"I'm not pushing you I just want to know what happened!"

"Fine! You want to know? He fucked Cindy from accounting, okay!" She yelled, arms flailing as her nostrils flared. "I'm not stupid...I don't wear...Dolce and Gabanna perfume...You don't suddenly not want to touch me...And when that girl couldn't look me in my face...I knew."

"Does he know, you know?"

"Yes..."

"Are you divorcing him?"

"No?"

"And why the hell not? The Wilhelmina I know-"

"Daniel I'm fifty fucking two years old!" She exploded, smashing the glass onto the floor. "I have gray hairs! I can't wear sky high heels everyday like I used to! I'm not the same person that I was 30 years ago or even 10 years ago! I'm getting old! I don't want to start over-"

"Willie-"

"No Daniel! It was a mid-life crisis...We're doing counseling...I-"

"No Willie...Don't do this..."

"Do what? Fight for my marriage! My husband with whom I have a child?"

"No! Settle! Molly settled for me and it killed her!" He yelled back at her, equal anger. "I'll be damned if that happens to you too."

"She settled? She married you...You loved her-"

"That's the point...I didn't love her!" His yell riveted against the walls.

"Than who-" She stopped mid-sentenced, watching the anger and concern in his face as his chest puffed up with protective measure. He charged towards her, cupping her face roughly to bring her lips to his in which they embraced tenderly, his kiss being the most sensitive yet passionate thing a man had ever done to her. The way he caresses her back, Oh so intimately told her that he cared. He detached slowly, their foreheads falling close as they breathed heavily. "12 years I've waited...12 years..."

Before she could even form a response, the phone was ringing and her hand reached out moving slowly away from him. She picked up shakily, nodding her head as the other person spoke. "Well...Thank you for telling me." She hung up the phone and immediately Daniel went to meet her lips but she pulled back, her hands pushing on his chest... "I-I have to call Connor."

He was in disbelief, his eyes wide as she spoke, looking at him with tears filling her eyes. Her complexion began to pale with each passing moment and she shook her head, walking away. "I have to call Connor."

"Why? What happened?"

"I have to tell him to fly in early from his business trip..." She wasn't even paying attention as she dialed, her eyes wild and dismembered.

"Why?"

She looked up, awe in her expression. "My father...He's...He's dead."

**1**

**0**

**0**

The crowd of black flooded to church foyer as dignitaries and fellow congress members left the scene to allow the family their privacy. As Renee sat bitterly in the corner, Wilhelmina was still in the sanctuary, eyes glaring through her black glasses at the white coffin that embodied her father. Never had a place of worship felt so cold.

"I'm sorry about your daddy..." She heard a little girl say which prompted her to put on a fake smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." She hugged the her, exchanging brief glances with Daniel.

Claire approached them all, her usual blonde now a silver gray. "Come on Ana, Isaiah...Let me take you to the store." She took the somber children by the hand and slowly made her way down the aisle, her age apparent through her pace as Daniel sat down next to Wilhelmina, his hand sliding atop of hers.

"You don't have to be here."

"Yes...I do." He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Connor's going to kill you if he sees you holding my hand." She added, her attention never diverting from the altar.

"I don't care..."

"You know I can't do this right?"

"Yes you can..."

"I have a child Daniel..."

"So do I! Willie life is too short...You're unhappy."

"I'm working it out."

"You can't work something out that can't be fixed.."

"Daniel I still love him."

"No you don't...You can't."

"I do." She turned to face him and he huffed, drawing out his jaw.

"Don't do this to me..."

"Daniel.." Connor spoke up from behind him just as the children reproached. Ana took her place in front of her dad as Isaiah leaned his head on his mothers arm before she stood and he was forced to retire his sleepiness.

"Oh...Isaiah..."Daniel reached besides him and handed him a turquoise bag. "I'm sorry about your grandpa..."

"It's okay..." He took the bag and looked inside. "What is this?"

"Only Prada Kids new silk Shirt...Complete with front row tickets to the next show..."

He smiled immediately and hugged Daniel warmly, not seeming to want to let him go. "thank You. Thank You. Thank you!"

"No problem kiddo...The show's next Sunday at 1 so don't be late."

"Sorry little guy...You can't go." Connor spoke up, bringing his son closer.

"Why not?" He whined, looking up angrily.

"Hello? Next week is Super bowl Sunday...I got us front row tickets."

"But Daaaaad I hate football!"

"Sorry Son…"

"Mom, talk to your husband!" He yelled before running off into the foyer in a huff.

"Connor!" Wilhelmina scolded.

"He's a boy! He should be-"

"He should be being himself!" Daniel yelled, stepping towards him.

"Don't talk to me about how to raise my son...Why don't you just worry about your little Shirley Temple over there and I'll worry about my kid."

"I don't look like-"

Daniel hushed his daughter, his hand over her mouth as he silenced her chatterbox. "Do you want to take this outside?"

"IF you want to!"

"Oh my God..." They both looked back at Wilhelmina, her glasses removed as she stared at them incredulously. "My father's dead and you threaten to brawl in the church parking lot...Like school boys and you're both 4 -fucking-5 years old..Grow the hell up!." She was so ticked off that She had long forgotten little Ana Rose who was giggling at her aunt's candor.

"Willie-" Connor started.

"Don't!" She held her finger up. "Isaiah and I will be in the car."

She sighed and kissed the little girls head before storming off angrily leaving the two to stare at each other in animosity.

Connor lifted a finger to him and snarled. "Stay away from my family."

**1**

**0**

**0**

Wilhelmina sat up in bed, the large gap between her and Connor a common thing now. His back was turned as her eyes scoured over the Mode book that Daniel had dropped off after the funeral and his apology that she quietly accepted. He had put in some notes and she was almost to the end but kept getting sidetracked by the thoughts roaming her head. The moment when her baby's face lit up...He hadn't smiled like that in a long time...The way Daniel cared...Even the way he handled her body. She peeked over at the Australian cover hog beside her and snatched the blankets from his grasp, causing him to stir but not awaken. She adjusted her Red Rimmed glasses and continued reading, still thinking about what he had told her and how she could start over with him. She was getting older and life _is _short. Sometimes she just wished that she was 15 just like 10 years ago...Just somehow she could roll back the hands of time to when things were easier. When she would have carelessly ran off in the sunset with the man she loved. She wasn't getting any younger and time waited for no man. Who knew, Senator Slater would go at 78?..._Claire's next _she thought sadly, thinking about how the children are so attached to her. _It's going to crush Daniel._...And when the time came she wanted to be there for him but how could she when Connor's going to be in the way..._Oh but what will it matter anyway?_..._He's not going to wait for me...He can find some young thing to take the edge off. He'll move on eventua-_

She froze completely, peeling the pink stinky note from the book that was supposed to be a commentary on the last page of content. She read it and held it close to her chest, a single tear slipping down her face as she came to a true revelation.

_12 years I waited and I'll keep waiting because unlike you, I actually have patience. But you're at a crossroads...You have a lot going on ...but when you're read...just remember...life may be short but whatever time you let me spend with you will forever stand the test of time._

Though time goes on…Real love has no expiration date.

I'm 45 for a moment

The sea is high

And I'm heading into a crisis

Chasing the years of my life

_PS: Review! Even if it's just your favorite line! It makes a person feel good lol Let me know you still care or at least still breathing lol._

_**-NWJ**_


	6. 15 Once Again

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star _

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live _

Wilhelmina stood in front of her bathroom mirror, taking a brush to her hair as it stroked gently against the mixture of brown and sprouting silver. With a purse of the lips she smoothed over her cream pencil skirt and adjusted her mocha silk blouse behind the pope jacket that hid underneath a cheetah scarf which draped her neck adoringly. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen in her nude pumps that she loved.

"Mom." Her back was turned to the voice that called her as she spun around, a smile coming to her face as the boy approached her. "Can you help me?"

He held up his tie goofily, ceasing his steps when he finally reached her. She took the Armani tie from his hands gently, the silk that slipped through her fingers sending a stagnant chill up her spine.

"This was-"

"Dad's tie...I know." He finished her sentence, smiling shortly as to not ruin the moment. "Are you going to be okay-"

She fixed her eyes on his instantly and his words died in his throat, knowing better than to ask that of his mother. "Don't you dare worry about me...I was fine before you and I'll be fine after..."

"I'm still going to be here-"

"You're going to Yale...Yale wants you in their Art Program and that is what you will concentrate on...not your lonely old mother." She joked, Tying the knot around his neck.

"You won't be lonely...Uncle D will be here..."

"What is with kids and abbreviations? Isaiah...I don't need to be taken care of...even by Daniel..."

"Wait..." He pulled away just as she finished his tie and reached below the couch, pulling out a black and white box with a fuchsia bow. "Happy Birthday..."

She looked at the box adoringly, a sense of sadness coming over her as she realized that her once empty house would be that once again. Loneliness is like a cancer...You never know when it's coming back.

"What did I tell you about my birthday...It's like gaining weight...You ignore it until you die."

"Just open it."

She sighed mockingly and opened the box as if it were an overwhelming task. A small gasp escaped her lips when she lifted the item from the box, it's fabric slipping through her fingers.

"What is this?"

"Look at the tag."

Doing as she was told, She picked up the material from the box, letting it rest on the table as she examined the object of her attention. A butterfly winged coat, as black as it comes. The collars jutted out like knives, making a bold statement as the thick material expressed it's wintry intent. Finally she looked at the tag and read it aloud softly. "_Slater by Ido Fashions." _She looked up at him in confusion, folding the coat over her left arm. "What is this?"

"It is the first item in my collection that will be showcased in Fashion Week...Approved by Uncle D of course..."

"I..." The words choked back in her throat as she looked over the young man who had matured over the years into such an honorable human being... And the thing is...she had raised him. Something she had never thought possible. 18 years ago she wouldn't have even fathomed bringing something into the world that would actually do good. But she did...And although she was floored...She was proud. "I love you so much..." Her arm wound around his neck, pulling him to her as they embraced.

Soon the doorbell had rung and she had to pull a way, sniffling a bit as she attempted to pull herself together. Isaiah ran to the door, opening it quickly. Immediately he lunged himself at the two people at the door, all of them laughing and smiling.

"2028! 2028! We are class of 2028!" Ana and Isaiah chanted as Daniel stood by watching, his attention flickering between the kids and the woman behind them.

"Alright, alright...Save it for the Party." Wilhelmina spoke up and the two settled down, finishing their dance of excitement. She looked over Ana's current dress and squinted a bit, giving her the eye. "Why are you dressed like Betty Ford?"

"Daddy?" Ana Rose turned to Daniel, lifting a brow with her arms crossed angrily.

"You should have seen what she had on!" Daniel exclaimed. "I used to date girls who dressed like that and -"

"Sweetie go in my closet and get something." Wilhelmina instructed, cutting Daniel off mid-sentence. "Isaiah go help her." She patted him on the back and he followed behind her, leaving a dismayed Daniel behind.

"Wilhelmina she-"

"Let. It. Go."

He huffed and walked up to her, kissing her cheek softly. "Happy Birthday."

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"Oh calm down, you know you love the attention.."

"I like the attention on ME not my age."

"Okay, okay...changing the subject." They sat back on the couch and stared at each other for a second, a period of silence sitting between them. Wilhelmina's hand slowly reached over and brushed a gray strand from his face, the only lock like it. He still had his brown mane but with a few silver guests not to mention the new addition of glasses, black frame, thin make.

"How are you holding up?"

"Better than expected." she replied monotonously, weakly smiling.

"What about Isaiah?"

"I honestly don't know...Call me crazy but I think that he's...relieved."

"Relieved that his father is dead..."

"Relieved that he doesn't have to act like someone else...He's finally free to be himself...He doesn't have to pretend anymore..."

"And you're numb about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you spent 8 years taking care of someone that..."

"I didn't love?" She finished his sentence, lifting a brow to his reluctance.

"Yeah...I mean I understand why but now..."

"Daniel...I have wanted to divorce Connor for a long while now but...When he got sick I couldn't just leave him...He could barely feed himself-"

"That's not your fault-"

"I was driving!"

"But-"

"Daniel...I drove the car...I crashed into the semi...I came out untouched while he was paralyzed on his entire left side and then had a stroke, taking out the rest of him...8 years I took care of him after being seconds away from divorcing him...I did that out of guilt...I did that for Isaiah...I did that for Connor...I sacrificed 8 years of my life...to pay for something that I felt was my fault...And now..." 

"Now what?"

"Now there's nothing to keep me from telling you this."

His heart nearly skipped a beat when she finally uttered those words. Expectantly he neared her, leaning towards her side of the couch as if to listen intently yet all he was waiting for was a few simple words.

"It's been 20 years...since you said you loved me... and 8 years ago...you said that you'd wait until I was ready...Well now...I'm ready and...I...I love you too."

Within seconds, his lips met hers, not feverishly or in a sexually fueled way either. Tenderly, he kissed her, passionately his hand met her back as if she were glass. They had done this many times before but the only difference was...now...The feelings were mutual.

Upon hearing the footsteps of their children, they pulled apart quickly, as not to get caught.

"We're ready to go."

Daniel and Wilhelmina stood up quickly and Ana approached the pair, twirling in the dress.

"Does this appease you master?"

"You look beautiful." Daniel kissed her cheek as she chuckled from her own sarcasm.

"Where to?" Wilhelmina questioned, looking to Daniel as the kids grabbed their caps and gowns.

"Mode." Daniel responded, his hand pressing on the small of her back as they left.

"And then the Graduation."

**1**

**0**

**0**

"Surprise!" The staff yelled excitedly as they all walked over the threshold. Daniel, Ana and Isaiah ran forward with the rest of the crowd and began clapping as if they were there all along. Wilhelmina stood alone, still at the beginning of the tunnel as they all clapped and shouted, the look in Wilhelmina's eyes, as wide as a dear caught in headlights. Marc immediately moved to her side, ushering her forwards seeing how she was stiff as a rock, she hated surprised and birthdays and here she was at a surprised birthday party and she hated it.

"I thought this was a graduation party."

"It is...And a birthday party." Marc added, pushing up a stylish thickly framed specs.

"Marc-Was this your idea?"

"Come on Willie...Enjoy it!" He pushed her towards the crowd and Daniel grabbed her hand, leading her into the diva filled conference room, matched with all those who loved to hate her.

"Wilhelmina darling, lovely to see you!" The high pitched voice came from that of Fabia who numbly gave air kisses to her despised enemy. "You don't look a day over eighty!"

"Likewise dear...Likewise."

"Willie!" Suzuki ran over, his usual black spikes now a pristine white, still sharp and still fashionable. "It's been about 3 months since Mode lost their Beloved Financial Officer...How are you holding up?" he pushed the mike to her face and Daniel pulled her way, his arm subconsciously snaking around her waist.

"No comment." He pulled her into a secluded area, closing the door behind him. "I have a proposition to make..."

**1**

**0**

**0**

"Excuse Me..." Wilhelmina stood in the middle of the circular table after being helped up by Isaiah and Marc. With the utter a few words, silence had engulfed the room and all eyes were on her as she spoke. "I have an announcement to make..." Small murmurings began and she continued. "40 years ago..on today...I began working for Fey Somers as her assistant...My name...was Wanda Smith...After taking my father's last name, changing my first name and my face with at least 4 plastic surgeries I became Wilhelmina Slater...The woman that you think you know today...After that I began modeling and then Moved up to Creative Director...and...Today I stand before you as the sole Editor-In-Chief of Mode Magazine...for the last time." After an epitome of gasps, they all couldn't help but stay silent, curious as to what she would say next. "My dream has always been to have something that I could call my own and let's face it..Mode isn't mine...I didn't get it fair and square, it rightfully belongs to Claire Meade and after her untimely passing last year I just don't feel right taking something that I didn't earn. Which is why...I have officially decided to step down...As Editor-In-Chief and institute a new Era...A time of change and new beginnings...Ladies and gentleman...please welcome the new Editor-In-Chief of Mode Magazine...Marc ." The crowd opened up around him, his eyes wide seeing how he now idea. He stammered within himself, looking around at Daniel, Isaiah and Ana who had no idea what she would say. As the applause began to slow down, another voice was heard and Wilhelmina turned her attention to the corner of the room where Daniel stood, shoulder against the wall.

"I also have an announcement to make..." He stepped into the center on the table. "Meade Publications is officially welcoming a new Fashion Magazine into their repetaure...Slater Magazine..."

Wilhelmina's neck snapped around in his direction and he sighed, turning to whisper in her ear. "You belong in Fashion...I won't let you quit..."

"Daniel I can't."

"Wilhelmina."

"Daniel, I told you NO in the closet-"

"But Wilhelmina.."

"I have Alzheimer's..."

He turned to look at her shortly and then back at the crowd that waited expectantly. "News about the new magazine will be made available later on in the month."

He jumped down from the table and stormed off. Wilhelmina kneeled down and followed him, with assistance from Isaiah. As he ran faster, she ran faster, their speeds nearly compatible.

"Daniel stop running!" She yelled as he neared the elevator.

He spun around and advanced towards her. "When were you going to tell me Wilhelmina? Huh? When?"

"Daniel...I just found out 2 weeks ago...I didn't even know! I had no symptoms! I'm still in Stage 1!"

"Is this why you told me that you loved me? Is this why you finally admitted it? Because you might forget!" He screamed angrily. She was silent, not even answering. Suddenly he started laughing, a giggle that turned into a chuckle that erupted into a cackle. "You must be kidding! This has to be like a joke..Your last evil deed or something...It's a good one...I can't even imagine you not remembering the Chanel you had in your closet 20 years ago let alone the day before...I mean...As soon as we get together you mean to tell me that you're just going to forget everything?"

"It doesn't happen that way!"

"Than tell me how it happens because obviously I'm confused!"

"Daniel, if this new information makes you want to end this 2 hour thing we just started than fine, just don't be cruel about it."

"2 hours! Wilhelmina it's been 20 years! It might as well have been me that you married because that's what it felt like!"

"You guys ready to go?" Wilhelmina turned around and smiled weakly, nodding.

"Everything Okay?" Ana asked, seeing her father's red face and Wilhelmina's eyes.

They nodded and replied simultaneously. "We're fine...Let's go!"

**1**

**0**

**0**

"Today is the day that our lives begin. When we become accountable for more then our test scores and bad report cards. Today, our dreams become finite and our wishes become our own command. Today apron strings are cut and maturity levels rise. Today begins a new chapter in this little novel called our lives. We begin a new era, a new generation filled with better possibilities and better chances. Within ourselves, we each hold the great task of making a change in this world. We are left with the responsibility of making our footprint in the layers of the Earth. Today, Benjamin Banneker High School graduates doctors, lawyers, teachers, scientists, psychologists, senators, mayors, governors and even presidents. The future no longer lies in tomorrow...In lies in us. So congratulations on Today, Class...of 2028."

Ana smiled, stepping down from the podium as Wilhelmina and Daniel instantly rose from their seats to applaud. From then on, the names of the graduates were called, name by name to receive their diploma. The silence that had started from the Town Car, continued as they were afraid to speak, afraid of what they might say if they opened their mouths. Names, names, names of all shapes and nationalities, and before they knew it, their kids were up next. _Ana Rose Meade!...Isaiah Daniel Owens!._

As Daniel clapped he glanced over to Wilhelmina, a pained expression wearing on her face as she watched her boy walk across the stage, his smile beaming high enough so that she could see. Slowly, his hand moved to cover hers and she looked down, the tears falling like spikes from her eyes.

He sighed, feeling his own sadness begin to rise. "Willie, you're going to see him get married, have children, his children have children and so on...All the while, their grandmother will be working on her own magazine..And you..."His voice faltered softly, trying to concede the tears in his eyes. "...will remember every little thing..."

She looked up at him, shaking her head in defeat. "No...It's a punishment...I'm being punished..."

He hushed her, pressing a hand to her lips before kissing them softly. "You are not being punished...You're being...tested...And I am going to help you pass this test because I love you...And you won't forget that...You've gone through to much for it all to be forgotten...I won't let it happen Willie..Not to you."

She nodded slowly, biting her lip to suppress the sobs that attempted to succumb her. "Daniel..."

"Look..." he pointed to the stage as Isaiah walked up and the crowd applauded the Valedictorian.

"Students...Parents...Teachers...Friends...Family...As My good friend Ana Rose stated beforehand as the Saulutorian, she focused on Today...Well...Once Today is over..There's always Tomorrow. Over my lifetime...I've seen death...war...peace...hurt...pain..misery...life...joy ...love...sometimes all in one day...And in order to get over those days I had to focus on what tomorrow held for me...The rest of our lives will be filled with those things but we just have to learn how to pull up our bootstraps and focus on tomorrow...Because there are certain things we can't count on...but a new day is one that will always occur...My Grandfather once said; _The only person that you can depend on in this world is yourself. _And though I grew tired of hearing it from my mother...I realized that even though you can only depend on yourself that doesn't mean that you don't need anyone else to help you along...So...class of 2028...As we celebrate today, let us prepare for tomorrow and the possibility that if we fall, despite our independence we may need someone to help us back up...Put in the end...We WILL get back up... 2028. 2028. We are the class...of 2028!" His low tone soon erupted as he roughly shifted his tassel and threw his hat in the air, as did the rest of the class, shouting and cheering.

Daniel looked to Wilhelmina as they clapped and smiled weakly, thinking over their past together. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She turned to him, her clapping slowly ceasing as he moved to hold her hand. Instead, she grabbed him and hugged him, pulling him tightly to her as she spoke. "As long as you're with me...I'm ready for anything."

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star _

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live _

**1**

**0**

**0**

_Awesome reviews guys! Keep it up, Plz…Oh an 2 more chaps left for this fic =D_

_**-NWJ**_


	7. 67

_Got my mojo back for this story and honestly I was avoiding writing it because it made me said and I don't like to cry so read but if you get emotional, have a box of Kleenex as well lol JK. Read and Review even if it's just your favorite line...Makes a person feel good lol. After this 1 more chap left...Enjoy =D_

_**-NWJ**_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on... _

As Daniel's reflection stared back at him, mimicking his every move, his eyes trailed over his hair, a salt and pepper mix of what used to be in brown mane, now a combed back representation of men's finest. When he saw himself, he no longer saw the party drunk that would get morning blowjobs in his office and nightly nookie in his kitchen. He saw a man, a real man...a business mogul, publishing king and arguably the most respected but most definitely, the richest man in New York City. When his foot landed on the street, the pavement became respectable. When he hired you, you became ideal. He had the mightus touch and no one could take that away from him...While all of this was fine and well...It wasn't that side of him he was worried about. It was the man that took care of his business...The man that took care of his family, through better...or worse.

Out of the corner of his eye, the mirror reflected a mumbling Wilhelmina, seemingly angry as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, a blue silk blouse. Quickly finishing his with his tie, Daniel walked over to her, brushing her hands from her shirt, beginning to carry out the process for her. At this point, she had learned to comply, only muttering her grievances under her breath.

"I could have done that myself." She retaliated just as he finished. He moved to tuck it into her white pencil skirt and she slapped his hands angrily, rolling her eyes before doing herself. "I can do it! I'm not senile you know."

"I know honey." He responded, walking into her now walk in closet that he had changed to make it easier for her to access her clothes. "What shoes are you wearing?"

"Blue Loui's." She yelled back from the room.

He sighed, sucking in his teeth. "Babe, you got rid of those yesterday."

"I did not!" He heard her yell angrily. Counting down subconsciously, he heard her stomps come closer and closer until she reached the closet, still mumbling. "I will show you...I know what I am talking about...Not an old woman...damn...shoes..."

He watched as she scanned over the blue section of her closet and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest before turning around to face him, a scowl on her face before leaving the large area. Daniel looked over the selection and picked out his favorite, waltzing out with them between his fingers. He set them before her and kissed her cheek. "You can wear these..."

"I was going to wear my Blue Loui's."

"But you don't have them anymore...Plus they were too high anyway."

"What are you? The shoe police? I'll wear stilts if I want to!"

She spun around, acting as if his statement was preposterous, and continued to put on the shoes he suggested despite that. She was becoming irritable, angry, upset, and sometimes unpleasant. It was if she was angry at the world, angry at herself, angry at God for dealing her such a nasty hand. She no longer saw the good things in life and everything... was shielded with a cape of darkness to keep it that way.

**1**

**0**

**0**

As they rode in the car, Daniel's hand crept over to the center console, resting atop of hers while they were driven through the streets of New York, still the capital of crime and fashion. She stared out into the window, not saying anything until he initiated a conversation.

"Marc tells me that you missed another meeting..."

"Your hair dresser tells me that you have a receding hairline."

"Wilhelmina I'm serious...Now if you need the doctor to up your dosage-"

"Upping my dosage isn't' going to do a damn thing Daniel and you know it..." Her words cut precisely, making sure he got every meaning. He swallowed, looking out the window, his usual method when she got that way. He felt a hand grab his jaw and twist swiftly, making him face her. "Look at me Daniel." He looked away as he felt his eyes begin to dampen. "I said look at me!" She raised her voice, holding his head still to make him do as she told him. "I'm getting old...I have a terminal disease, I'm dying Dan-"

"Don't say that!" He jerked back from her hold, angry as his two fingers supported his head. "You know how that makes me feel, Wilhelmina."

"Oh well, maybe I FORGOT!" She retorted, switching to her side of the Town Car, restoring the past bar of silence.

**1**

**0**

**0**

"The mean life expectancy following diagnosis is approximately 7 years..." They sat across from the older physician, both listening intently until Daniel felt Wilhelmina stiffen next to him, her face a monotonous glare of resentment. "How long ago were you diagnosed?" Both men looked to Wilhelmina and only Daniel could tell that she had no intention of answering and was as close to the door in her mind as she could be.

His hand moved to stop her bouncing knee, the jerking stopping immediately under his palm. Daniel looked up at the specialist, a keen look in his eyes as he stared through his glasses. "8...she was diagnosed 8 years ago...in May."

Doctor Rubenstein leaned forward, his hands joined on the desk before him. "Look...Wilhelmina I've known you for quite some time and I want to help but I'm not sure there is much that I can do...Now there are ways to delay the advancement but that will be hard since ou are already in the moderater stages..You can try therapies...Emotion-oriented interventions include reminiscence therapy, validation therapy, supportive psychotherapy, sensory integration, also called snoezelen, and simulated presence therapy. Stimulation-oriented treatments include art, music and pet therapies, exercise...If you're serious, there is a trial including medical marijuana that has proven effec-" He ceased his speaking, interrupted when she rose from her seat and stormed out, Daniel running behind her. He caught her elbow in the hallway and she spun around, looking at him incredulously.

"What the hell, Wilhelmina."

"Daniel if I'm going to die, I'm going to die...No amount of pot is going to change that, if anything it'll make things worse."

"Wilhelmina's he's trying to help you."

"Well I don't need help, I don't need anyone's help! I'm Wilhelmina fucking Slater!" She snatched her arm away and stormed out the back door, leaving Daniel behind with a sting in his heart. The last time he heard her say that, it was out of frustration, bitchiness and it was 20 years ago. The last time he heard her say that, he laughed, he was tickled, he found it to be the funnies thing in the world...But today when he heard her say that...He stuck his hands in his pockets, his lips pursed in an attempt to keep his emotions in check for this time, she said it out of up sheer denial. As a realization came over him, he ran after her, seeing that the town car was still there, empty... and she was no where to be found.

**1**

**0**

**0**

Daniel turned the black and white halls of Slater, it's make up similar to Mode's. Passing the intern's desk, he searched for her assistant, finally spotting the pale redhead over in the kitchen, holding a black tray in her hands. He ran up to her, making her jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just...I'm looking for Wilhelmina, have you seen her?"

"No." The naive young girl replied, attempting to move on.

"Is that her lunch?" Daniel stopped her again, looking at the salad, huge croutons lying on top. The girl nodded silently and Daniel sighed. "Why would you bring her lunch if she was not here?"

"I was just getting it ready."

"No...You couldn't have been getting her lunch ready Madison because..." He reached into the salad and picked up a crouton, nearly half of his thumb. "I specifically told you that when you prepare Ms. Slater's meal, they should be cut in small portions and if she has croutons then they should be bought small or cut small...These are nearly half of my face."

"I'm not a chef, and she's a diva...If she has special needs then get her a nurse because that's not my damn job."

"That's right, because you don't have a damn job anymore!" He snatched the tray from her and dumped the salad in the trash. "Because you're fired."

The girl scurried off and Daniel dropped the tray on the table angrily, about to strangle someone if he didn't find Wilhelmina. _What if she had an episode in the middle of Manhattan? Disoriented, not knowing where to go...What if the press finds out about her ailment...What if-_

"Hey boss boy..." Daniel spun around to see Marc walking towards him, an accomplished Editor-In-Chief of Mode, married to Cliff and parent to 2 adopted children. "A little birdie told me that you lost your lady..."

"Where the hell is she?" Daniel rushed over to him.

"Don't worry, she's at Mode an-" Daniel sprinted forward, mashing the elevator button until it nearly stayed stuck in. Before he stepped on, Marc stopped him, putting a hand to his shoulder. Daniel sighed, reading the look in his eyes.

"What year is it?" Daniel questioned, rubbing at his forehead.

"It's Fashion Week of 2006 and Alex just revealed to the world that he is now Alexis...She hates you but I convinced her that you two made up and now can stand each other...I put her in my office, which happens to be her old office so she just thinks that she remodeled."

"Thank you Marc..."

"Daniel!" Daniel turned around to see Isaiah rushing from the downstairs closet, models wearing his designs following behind him. "You lost my mom?"

"Don't worry, she's fine...She's just 30 years in the past..."

"Do you want me to..."

"No...I'll go...I think this time, she can go without the explanation of who you are." Isaiah nodded, growing accostomed, as hard as it was, to stay clear of his mother when she was like this...when he didn't exist...When she couldn't even tell him his name and he was just another designer looking to be booked.

**1**

**0**

**0**

Daniel looked at Wilhelmina as she sat in her old office, not much being changed besides the things on her desk since she had given all of the furniture to Marc for him to have and he never saw it wise to change it. She sat at the desk, looking over the futuristic photos for the next issue cover.

"Wilhelmina..."

She looked up; scoffing when she saw it was him. "I'm guessing that you oversaw this shoot..." She pointed to the Model, barely wearing anything in the new _Less is More _Era.

"Yeah...We can re-shoot if you want."

"If I want?...Please...I already booked Simon Moore for tomorrow."

_Simon Moore died 10 years ago. _"Oh really? Sounds like a real money maker..." No he was left wondering who the hell she called and what damage control Marc would have to do.

"Don't patronize me Daniel; I'm too tired for that."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Just because we are supposedly acquaintances does not mean that you can just simply take me home and have your way with me...I'm not a sex slave...I'm just gorgeous."

He smiled and lifted her coat from the chaise. "I'm just taking you home...nothing more."

**1**

**0**

**0**

After pretending to leave and waiting until she fell asleep, Daniel made his way back into the apartment, too tired to stay awake and too burdened to face his dreams. Silently, he took up a scotch at the island, thinking over the events of the last decades. How he watched so many lives begin and even the more end. How he watched the cycle of life take it's course, over and over and over and over and over until it just made him sick...How someone could be there one moment and be gone the next, be willing to die one moment and ready to stab you in the back with their next borrowed breath. How he was watching...the life leave the most important thing in the world to him...How he was watching her become an irritable, bitter person...Something that burnt the core of his soul. Something that made him irritable and bitter...Made him feel as if not only was she being punished but he as well...As if he could never be happy without there always being a catch...a condition...a bottom line...Sure they had good days...but they were far and few between the bad days.

Hearing a rattling in the master bedroom, he set his glass on the counter, walked down the hallway, and into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, only the light by the bed on as she fiddled with something in her hands. As he got closer, his heart broke as she cried over the clock from her wall that he guessed she had gotten down. She played with the back, trying to do something but seemingly failing. "Damn...dammit...DAMN!" She banged on the glass on the face of the clock and it shattered, the glass cutting through her mocha skin.

"Wilhelmina!" He ran forward, snatching the clock from her, but not without her putting up a fight. He ran to the bathroom and wet a rag, coming back to her glass pierced hand. "What the hell were you trying to do?"

"It was going too fast!" She retaliated, her hair sticking to her face as they were drawn to the tears that ran down the hills of her cheeks.

He looked down at the clock before using the tweezers to pluck spare glass from her wounds. "The-The clock?"

"It was going too fast! It didn't have the right time...I -I was trying to fix it and I-Time was just going by too fast!" She shook her head as she exclaimed, trying to make sense of her shrinking vocabulary as her memories faded away.

He looked up at her, now wrapping her hand in a cool, damp rag, pressing on her wounds. For some reason he understood, he understood her subconscious, the words she didn't say and the few words she did say.

But this wasn't enough for her. She needed to hear him voice his approval, his understanding. She snatched her wrist away, holding her own wounds. "You think I'm crazy."

"No..." His knee slid on the bed and he touched hers, eyebrows bunched. "Honey I would never-"

"You think I'm a senile, crazy bitch and you don't understand a damn thing I'm saying!"

"No Willie..." He felt a sting behind his eyes as he listened to her feel as if he didn't care when she was the one of the few things he had left to care about.

"No! You're in Denial and you're taking it out on me by making me the crazy one!"

Daniel jumped up, something in him snapping. "Denial? Denial, Wilhelmina? I never even had the time to BE in Denial!" He yelled angrily, feeling as if everything he did was being discredited. "If anything, I'm the crazy one! I waited...and waited...and waited for you to love me and when you finally did...I had you...physically I had you...But not all of you! Do you know what I could be doing right now? Do you know how much I love you? How much I gave up for you? Do you even think about what this is doing to me Wilhelmina? DO YOU!" He was practically purple in the face as tears streamed down his face and his final words came out in a raspy whisper. "We were supposed to grow old together!" He turned to the nearest wall, his frustration coming out in his fists as he made a hole of anger through his punch. He turned back to her, running his throbbing hands though his salt and pepper mane. "But I feel like your growing old and I'm just watching you and it's killing me...Wilhelmina it's killing me!" He clutched at the chest of his shirt and Wilhelmina stared him, eyes giving him a glassy glare.

"Why are you so upset?" She questioned, not knowing why she was crying herself.

Daniel looked up at her, sniffling a bit before taking a seat next to her and thanking God she didn't remember what he had just said so that she didn't feel the burden that he did. "I'm not upset..." He lied, figuring he could spin it to his advantage..."

"But you just punched..."

"You look tired..." He smiled weakly and touched his good hand to her cheek, the tears still running down his face from his episode. He stood and reached at the covers, pulling them back for her. She looked to him curiously and he nodded, giving her the go ahead to get in. She obliged, tucking her legs beneath the silk layers of blankets. She held her hand to her chest and watched as he moved to leave, probably to calm him self, have a moment to him self, make sure he still knew his self.

"Daniel..." He turned back and she spoke softly, neatly tucked in as she held her hand above the washcloth. "Don't leave me alone..."

He nodded, giving her a small smile before kicking off his shoes and getting on top of the covers. Quickly she made her way to him, her head instantly finding his chest as a pillow. When her breathing evened and her grip on him had loosened, he slid out of bed, not to get away from her but to spare her his somber cry. As he crept into the hallway, his steps became slower until all he could do was slide down the wall behind him, pinching at the bridge of his nose, letting out a sharp exhale that released his sobs.

A real man...a business mogul, publishing king and arguably the most respected but most definitely, the richest man in New York City. When his foot landed on the street, it became respectable. When he hired you, you became ideal. He had the mightus touch and no one could take that away from him...While all of this was fine and well...It wasn't that side of him he was worried about. It was the man that took care of his business...The man that took care of his family, through better...or worse. The man who's heart broke a little bit more each day, watching his love slowly slip farther and farther away from him. They were supposed to grow old together...Only they were...Just not how he expected.

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on... _

**~1 more Chap left until the end~**

**Read & Review =D**

**-NWJ**


	8. 99

_HEYYYYYY Guys! Today is October 20th, 2011, a year since I posted my first fic and in honor of such, the next three days will be full of updates on ALLLLLLL of my stories and a couple of one shots. Enjoy! =D_

**-NWJ**

I'm 99 for a moment

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are _

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day... _

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

Hunched over, Ana ran a timid hand through her long blonde locks, a customary trait of hers when she got nervous. Looking to her husband, he offered a sympathetic pat on the back before brushing his lips against her forehead. She stood up immediately, not wanting any contact at all. He wore a business suit, a black mane and sorrow on his face. "I came as soon as I could." Ana spun around upon hearing Isaiah's voice coming down the corridor. She ran to him, his embrace being the comfort she desired. Her husband breathed dramatically and they ignored him, the moment not being about him. "Can I see him?" Isaiah asked breathlessly, slipping the plaid scarf from his neck. Now a seasoned designer, as in demand as Armani used to be, he was a busy man but this...This was enough to clear his schedule.

Ana took him inside the silent room, the blinds drawn to dim the light that cascaded over his face. He laid in the hospital bed, his wrinkles the only defining part of his features despite his now gray mane. Machines beeped around him to ensure the staff that he was still alive, barely holding on.

"He won't let go..." Ana whispered, burying her head in Isaiah's chest before beginning another crying fit. He held her close, subsiding his own pain and tears as he looked at the debilitated shell that was the man that acted as his father figure. Who embraced him for who he was. Who didn't try to change him. Who loved him...Just as he was.

"Maybe he's just dreaming..." He tried to offer a suggestion.

"About what?" Ana questioned, looking up at him hopefully before turning back to her father who was in his own world, having his own thoughts and yes...he was dreaming...but not of what was to come...but what had already taken place.

_His arms snaked around her waist and pulled him close, his breath touching the nip of her neck and making small droplets of dew where she refused to sweat over the nervous feeling that filled her. His words lingering around her ear, she nearly melted atop of him. Without hesitation, she moved and his lips were pressed against hers, both engaging in the devious contact as his hands gripped her waist and her arms wrapped his neck before pulling away slowly._

_She looked him up and down, doing all that she had to not jump his pale little bones. "What the hell was that?"_

_"It was me diffusing the sexual tension."_

_"Meade...my anger and resentment does not stem from lust...it stems from anger...and resentment."_

_"Then why are your arms still around my neck?" He questioned before she pulled away, an embarrassed grimace behind her stone cold expression._

_"Don't worry..." He smirked smugly before leaving the elevator. "Your secret's safe with me."_

"How much longer does he have?"

"Well his organs are slowly shutting down...And his body is losing its function."

"Is he in any pain?"

"Well he is numbed from the medication we gave him but as far as time left...not long so I suggest you get his affairs in order."

The physician patted Ana's shoulder in a small comfort before passing Isaiah and Ana's husband, all hurt and disappointed. But they had to admit, he lived a long life...

_"You deserve better Willie."_

_"I'm having his baby Daniel."_

_"And Molly is having mine."_

_As they laid on the bed in the sex dungeon atop of the covers, yes clothed, and their feet on the headboard with their heads at the edge of the bed Wilhelmina turned to him with her brow lifted. _

_"Are you saying that Molly deserves better than you?"_

_"No...I just...Never mind." He shrugged, letting go what he had on his mind to say. But now, subconsciously thinking about it in his last days he thought that maybe…just maybe if he had taken the opportunity to tell her at that moment how he felt...To tell her that nothing mattered...That they could sort it out...they would have had more time together._

_"Speak up."_

_"I have a meeting." He swung his legs from the headboard and walked around to her side, offering a hand. She got up, her pregnancy still a secret._

_"A meeting?" He nodded and she pursed her lips as if she didn't believe him." With who?"_

_"Val-Dol-Cha...Fendi."_

_"Well I hope you enjoy your ValdolchaFENDI meeting."_

_He smirked as she moved to leave, discretely sliding open the secret passageway. "I will."_

"DJ!" Ana called out her cousin's name, now an old man as he twisted and turned around the hospital corridor.

Salt and pepper haired, DJ turned around and opened his arms to embrace her, holding her tight. They pulled apart shortly and he read the look on their faces, a somber feeling lingering between them.

"How much longer?"

Isaiah and Ana exchanged looks before Ana fell part once again yet before she could turn to her best friend, her husband pulled her to him and she was too weak to fight him. Isaiah scoffed and touched DJ's shoulder, his look being all he needed.

_She sat up in bed, the Mode book pressed up against her chest. Hearing the front door open she set the book on her nightstand and watched as Connor entered their bedroom slowly as if he didn't want to be there. He bent down beside her and kissed her forehead, an odor filling her nostrils in his movement._

_"Since when do you wear Dolce and Gabanna perfume?"_

_"Wilhelmina, do not start this tonight, I'm not in the mood!" He slung his jacket at the closet angrily._

_"What, did she bite you?" She questioned vengefully._

_"I'm not playing Wilhelmina."_

_"And neither am I! You think I would joke about you fucking another woman!"_

_"I am not!" He lowered his voice, pointing a finger towards her as she stayed in bed, refusing to rise to his level. "I am not-Sleeping with her."_

_She got up and stood toe-to-toe with him, her anger boiling with in her. "You gave me an STD."_

_He smiled and laughed in her face, his hand washing over his own." Not from me..."_

_"What the hell are you implying?"_

_"Well you and Daniel seem awful close lately."_

_She struck him across the face quickly, insulted by his implications, He grabbed her arm and drew back a hand as if to retaliate. She stood still and sucked in her breath, a look of disdain and disgust playing on her grimace. "Hit me...I DARE you...Go ahead...Hit me..." She tempted him, wanting him only to set himself up as she saw Daniel let himself in the house down the hall since their door was open._

_"If you weren't the mother of my child I just might."_

_She stiffened at his malice and the cold dead look in his eyes that told her...The love had died. The denial she had dealt with had long depleted and she was now faced with the hard truth that...this man would beat her...He had the anger inside him to assault her without remorse. They had finally gotten to that point but before it got any farther, someone stepped in._

_"Willie!"_

_Connor snatched his arm away causing her to stumble. "Her name is Wilhelmina."_

_Daniel came in their room, his hands in his pockets as he walked. He looked to Wilhelmina and the shaken look she wore as well as the rage in Connor's eyes. Suddenly, it was as if he had the same rage, quickly stepping to the man that was obviously larger than him. "Did you touch her?"_

_"Daniel-" Wilhelmina touched his shoulder and Daniel shrugged her off softly._

_"Meade, take my advice, get your kid and get out of my house."_

_"Did you hit her?" Daniel yelled, now getting even angrier._

_"No, no he didn't touch me!" Wilhelmina pulled him back, seeing Connor's fist lift. Daniel turned around and she nodded to assure him of the truth._

_"Daddy..." Ana spoke up wrapped in her hello Kitty blanket. "I'm tired!" She complained, eyes drooping with slumber._

_Daniel cut his eyes in Connor's direction and scooped Ana up in his arms. He touched Wilhelmina's back and kissed her cheek reluctantly, not wanting to leave her alone with that bastard. _

_"Call me."_

_"She won't." Connor retorted, getting jealous._

_Daniel stepped forward and Ana groaned, only wanting her Cinderella bed at that moment. "Daddy..."_

_Daniel walked out of the room, always regretting his actions. He remembered that the next morning Willie didn't show up and the day after that she didn't show up at work again. When he did see her she sported a black pair of shades, refusing to take them off...This began his disgust for Connor Owens...His rage...His hate...for hurting the woman he loved._

"Ms. Meade." Ana stood and the same physician approached her again.

"Yes?"

"Your father has gone into cardiac arrest..."

She panicked; looking for a support system yet found that all the men had gone for coffee. She had to be a big girl...a woman...She had to be who her Aunt Wilhelmina had shown her to be.

"Is he okay?"

"He's stable but...Your father...He signed a DNR."

_Daniel ran down the hospital corridor, looking for her face and when he found it, the frazzled look told him all he needed to know. She sprinted towards him, landing in his embrace before releasing a large gust of breath._

_"What happened?"_

_"I didn't...I wasn't paying attention and a semi- it just came out of nowhere...I didn't mean to-I just-"_

_"Shhhh." HE held her close. "I know...Willie you can't plan to paralyze someone."_

_She looked up, fear in her eyes. "But...I...I'm afraid that I did it on purpose because...I don't feel bad." she shrugged._

_"Willie you can't make a semi crash into you."_

_"But I was in that car! I was angry about him cheating and I was driving like a mad person and...it came out of nowhere, I-"_

_Despite her frenzied reaction, she had no tears. No matter how bad the situation, she had stopped crying over Connor Owens even if he was paralyzed. She refused to shed any more tears for the man that took her smile away rather than the man that attempted to give it back._

"He signed a what?" Ana questioned in bewilderment.

"A DNR...Do Not resuscitate...If his heart stops...Legally we can't do anything to save him."

_Daniel and Wilhelmina watched as Ana danced with herr new hubby happily and Isaiah watched from a far, a smug look on his face as if he waa not impressed with the strong business man. Daniel looked over to Wilhelmina who wore a confused look on her face as if she didn't know what was going on. He covered her hand the rested on the table and smiled. "You see the girl with the blonde hair..." She looked at him and he clarified. "In the big white dress..." She nodded and he pointed. "You practically raised her...you didn't exactly have her but you might as well...Her mother died after childbirth and you helped me raise her...Her name is Ana..." _

_"Ana?" Wilhelmina questioned quietly, her Disease now leading her to not even want to talk in fear that she might say the wrong thing and embarrass herself._

_"Do you want to dance?" She stared aimlessly and he extended his hand as they invited the rest of the wedding party to the dance floor. He held her waist and put her hand on his shoulder, swaying back and for thsimply so that she could keep up. Comfortable, she rested her head against his shoulder and he held her tighter, relishing in the moment. "I love you."_

_She lifted her head and shook her head, eyes stinging with a damp coming. "I don't remember loving you."_

_He smiled weakly, holding back his tears. "You don't have to..."_

"Right now he's on life support...As his sole next of kin it's your call if you keep him on or take him off." The physician finished his statement and looked down at his pager. He looked back at Ana. "You might want to come with me...You and your family...

_His hands trembled violently as his hand caressed the coolness that lied in hers. The sobs that shook him, the anger that filled him, it all brought him to his knees where he stayed, grieved over his trauma. He didn't expect it to happen so fast...They said the life expectancy after diagnoses was 14 years and she only made it 10...His mind was made up to be mad with God, blame him for dealing her such a nasty hand in life. She rarely saw happiness, always saw pain...He felt that she was robbed of her human experience and there was no time to redeem herself because she was gone..._

_Never had her touch been so cold...or a feeling so detached. She had slipped away a mere 10 minutes before and he was still there, rocking at her bedside in grievance as if that would bring her back...Bring back the person he loved...Bring back who bought him joy..._

_For 25 years after that his life was a world without Wilhelmina Slater and many wondered how he made it, even himself._

Isaiah, Ana, her husband and Daniel Jr. stood around his beside watching as his doctor carefully removed the life support mask from his face. As his monitors began to respond sporadically, Ana looked away, not being able to look at her father take his last breath. Slowly his heart monitor died down to the occasional beep until all that was heard was a stagnant line of passage.

_Daniel looked around, the surrounding white being a mystery to him. Like an endless euphoria, you couldn't tell the floor from the wall or the ceiling to the floor. Everything was white, including the long robe he wore, a glow about him. Looking up he saw an extended mocha hand...The same hand he held 25 years before._

_Wilhelmina stood in the midst of the white atmosphere, a broad smile on her face as he reached for her. Upon connecting hands, he finally spoke. "Never thought you'd be here?"_

_Wilhelmina looked at him, a chuckle on her lips. "That's what you say to the love of your life when you die?" He sulked and she lifted his chin, shaking her head. "There's no sulking here..." Holding his hand tightly, she smiled. "I waited 25 years to be with you."_

_"I waited 100."_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_A/N I know that it was short but thought it was fitting considering the length of the fic itself. I hope you enjoyed this HIGHLY (lol) emotional ride with me and appreciate all reviews for they were heavily weighted and appreciated. =D_

_**-NWJ**_


End file.
